


Some Amaguji oneshots because my mind said this was a good idea

by Coi_The_Meme_Queen



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Kiyo is a trans girl just for context, Other, Sister is banned, Trans Female Character, but it's like very minor, headcanons galore, oneshots, oumasai makes a small appearance, pov is mainly rantaro and 3rd person, rantaro is best bf, some slight smut, trans korekiyo shinguji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coi_The_Meme_Queen/pseuds/Coi_The_Meme_Queen
Summary: UhAmaguji oneshots ft. headcanons galore and lots of fluffThere's very slight smut because I don't think I have the courage to full on smutBut like FL UF F!





	1. Rantaro being a good boyfriend chronicles 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddles are great, cuddles are grand

It was around 11pm, Kiyo was sound asleep on her work desk, head resting on her arms and her hair everywhere. Rantaro walked in the room looking for his girlfriend, seeing her like that he sighed. 'She overworked herself... _Again,_ ' he thought as he walked to the sleeping Anthropologist.

Rantaro softly and carefully picked Kiyo up with one hand, due to how light she generally was he could do that, and use his free hand to take off Kiyo's glasses that were starting to slide down her face.

Her face was literally covered by her hair, surprisingly her glasses weren't tangled in them. Despite Rantaro just tossing her in his arms she's still asleep.

 

Is she dead??

 

No- wait, she just latched onto Rantaro like a koala, she's alive.

 

Rantaro placed Kiyo's glasses on top of his head and he started to walk back to Kiyo's room, all the while admiring the fact Kiyo looked weirdly adorable when asleep.

Once Rantaro reached and walked inside the dorm room, he softly placed her on the bed, and he went to go get stuff ready for Kiyo, like anxiety meds, contacts, and other essentials Kiyo needs because Rantaro is that type of boyfriend.

After getting the things for Kiyo, he lied down next to her with a hair brush, brushing through and braiding her hair.

Rantaro then fell asleep when he was done.

 

**_______Time skip brought to you by Coi's meme magic_______**

 

Kiyo woke up in her room, wondering how the hell did she get from her desk to her bed. She looked to the side to see Rantaro sleeping next to her.

Kiyo started to sit up but was pushed back down on the bed by Rantaro

 

"Five more minutesss..." he mumbled, holding Kiyo closely.

 

Kiyo sighed and chuckled. "Good morning, Taro. Thank you for putting me in bed."

"Sleeppp..."

"Yes, I'll sleep for a few more. After I take my medication."

 

They then proceeded to sleep in.

 

(This was shitty I am so sorry-)


	2. Deep breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo has an anxiety attack and is pampered to hell by Rantaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ok ya'll give me suggestions in the comments, you can put either fluff or smut I don't care which one you can do both as well just give me them suggestions because I have not a lot of ideas for this book)

_Slowly..._

_Slowly..._

_In and out. In and out._

Kiyo was hyperventilating while Rantaro was calmly telling her to slow her breathing. Small whimpers would exit her lips and every inch of her body shook as she curled in a little ball. When that happened Rantaro would take her to a quiet room so she could only focus on calming down.

"Hey, Kiyo... Kiyo dear... Look at me~" Rantaro softened his voice as much as he could. Luckily it caught the attention of Kiyo's tear soaked face.

"Hey baby girl~ Deep breaths _in and out, slowly_ , like this." He started breathing deeply and slowly. Kiyo sniffled and started breathing like that, it'd be really shaky, but it was a good sign for Rantaro.

"Thaaat's it, in and out, I got you, pretty girl~"

He waited for Kiyo to give him the ok to touch her, because he knew how physically sensitive Kiyo was when she had anxiety attacks.

Kiyo shakily nodded, Rantaro smiled softly and he started slowly and carefully rubbed her arms to ease her shaking. She started slowing down her breathing, noting she was recovering now, The green haired boy pulled her in for a hug, feeling her small anxiety-filled sobs.

"Oh poor baby... You wanna take a bath with me once you're all nice and calmed down?" He asked,

knowing how much she doesn't want to admit it, but Kiyo loves being spoiled and cared for. Weather it being aftercare for sex or just daily trans insecurities. She loves the feeling of her boyfriend holding her close, singing lullabies to her, or just a giggly yet passionate session.

"N-Now please?" She whispered, trying to wipe her tears away.

Rantaro smiled and softly put his hands near the back of her thighs, waiting for her consent as to not startle the poor girl. She nodded and the raven haired girl was carefully picked up by Rantaro, heading to the bathroom.

____

 

After getting undressed Kiyo was carefully placed in the bathtub filled with warm water, Rantaro following after he put on quiet music, lit some incense, he held her close.

They did this a lot whenever Kiyo would feel insecure, or after an anxiety attack. The water and Rantaro's skin against her would always calm her nerves because she always felt safe. So safe to the point the girl would fall asleep before it was time to get out.

"Feeling better?"

"S-So much..."

"Yeah? Wanna take your meds after the bath?"

"If I am still awake at that time..."

Rantaro chuckled, running his fingers through the girl's hair. "Your hair's so long n pretty~" He rested his head on hers.

Kiyo just cuddled up to Rantaro, smiling a little at the gestures her boyfriend made. "You're more beautiful than humanity..." She said softly.

"No that's you sweetie~"

"Are we going to have an argument over this again?" Kiyo looked up, Rantaro chuckled and splashed water from his fingertips at Kiyo.

"Want some bath bombs? Rose petals?"

"I'm ready for bed... May I have a peppermint tea before bed?" Rantaro kissed her forehead "Of course."

____

 

Rantaro carried the Ultimate Anthropologist wrapped in a towel to the bed, were he got her undergarments and her anxiety robe.

Kiyo quickly changed and lied down in bed softly. Rantaro set down her tea and she began drinking it. Soon enough Rantaro came back with a book, getting into the blankets and holding his girlfriend close.

"You warm?" Kiyo nodded. "Good, We'll read together till you fall asleep,"

Kiyo snuggled into The Adventurer's chest, feeling her hair softly being brushed through with his fingers.

____

 

Rantaro and Kiyo had been reading the story for a small while, it was only until he didn't hear a reply that he saw the calm, sleeping face of his girlfriend and an empty cup.

He slowly watched her breathing.

_Slow and steady, in and out... In and out... In... And out..._

Smiling softly, he closed the book and grabbed the cup, setting both on the nightstand as he cuddled up to Kiyo, giving her soft kisses on her face where most of her freckles were.

"Goodnight, my pretty Olive~" He chuckled silently and closed his eyes, falling asleep then and there.

 


	3. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, flu f f  
> But Kiyo has her little trans insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll give me requests be it smut or fluff gi m m e-
> 
> Also sliiiight nsfw??? I mean it's a topless woman but-

Kiyo woke up and checked her calendar, a bright smile on her face when she saw the date.

"5 months on estrogen!" She whisper-squealed, not wanting to wake up her sleeping lover. She rushed over and quickly opened up her skeleton onesie.

"H-Huh? Why aren't they..?" Kiyo looked at her chest in pure confusion. She thought she would have breasts by this time, or at least be bigger.

The ravenette sighed in disappointment, her insecurities starting to act up.

"Sister was right... I'll never be a woman..."

Rantaro woke up and heard his girlfriend sniffling, confused, he got up and slowly walked to her, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist.

"What'sa matter, doll?" Rantaro asked tiredly.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry I woke you. It's just that I thought I would have breasts by this time..."

"You do hun, they're just small..."

"I can't see anything..." Kiyo sighed, earning a little tired chuckle out of Rantaro. "That's because you don't have your glasses on, baby." Rantaro felt around Kiyo's chest with two fingers, pushing up a little.

"See? That's tissue, hun. You're growing, it's just taking a little longer to grow."

Korekiyo softly observed, doing similar to what Rantaro was doing.

"Guess you're right..."

"Don't be insecure hun, you're just flat. And flat is justice." He burried his head in her next, closing his eyes. "What the hell does that mean?" Kiyo asked, to which Rantaro shrugged.

"Dunno, babe. You're just cute..."

Kiyo rested her head on his, zipping up her onesie. "I guess you're right, dear, apologies."

Rantaro lazily showered his girlfriend with kisses.

"Darling, if you're tired, go back to sleep."

"Mmmm but I wanna stay up with babeyyy..."

"Go to sleep, please."

Rantaro picked Kiyo up and took her to the bed and cuddling her like a teddy bear.

"Well, I can say one thing that got bigger from estrogen..."

"What??

"Your hips and thighs~" Kiyo softly hit Rantaro's head, making him chuckle "Whaaaaat baby? You're thicc!"

"Darling no..."

"Darling yes~"

"Darling it's 5am..."


	4. Nure Onna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snek!

Kiyo hopped into the pet store, full of tons of adrenaline and happiness.

"Let's go Taro!!" She grabbed onto her boyfriend's hand as they ran to the snakes.

"Aight babe, which one you want? Rantaro asked while Kiyo looked at all the snakes slithering around.

"I want,,, noodle,,," Kiyo whispered. "I know you want noodle, babe, but which one? We can't take all of them."

Kiyo looked around the glass casings carefully, looking at all the pretty snakes, but she spotted a beautiful red garter snake slithering on a branch.

"Red noodle,,,"

"You want the red noodle baby?" Kiyo nodded fastly.

After the store worker pulled the snake out and gave it to Kiyo she examined the snake.

"P-Pretty noodle,,, Deserves all boops,,,," The snake was surprisingly calm in Kiyo's arms, slithering around and examining the random goth chick holding them.

"So this snake is a girl as we checked, what do you wanna name her?" The worker asked.

"N-Nure-Onna,,," Kiyo obviously used a folklore tale like the cryptic she is.

"Pretty name!! She's yours now!"

Rantaro payed for the snake and they got things for her and left.

* * *

Once they got back home Kiyo placed Nure in her new little home, and she gave the snake some boops.

"Babey,,, noodle,,,"

Rantaro chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kiyo's waist and kissed the back of her neck. "You like her, Kiyo?"

"I'm lobve snek,,,"

Rantaro giggled, watching her play with her snake. "Alright, we have a few till we feed her, wanna get changed?" Kiyo nodded and booped her snake's snoot one last time before setting her down and going to change.

____

When Kiyo was done she nyoomed right back to her snake to feed her, making sure she was well fed.

"Ok, pretty girl, ready for bed?" Rantaro yawned.

"Yeah... But Nure,,,"

"Nure's sleepy too, you can give her a kiss then we gotta sleep ok?"

"Alright... Night Nure!" Kiyo gave her snake a little kiss before going to the bedroom with Rantaro.

 

(I honestly had no idea how to finish this but uhhh  
  
Kiyo has a snek, and snek is good, snek is great  
I promise I'm going to post a really long Amaguji oneshot here-)


End file.
